Beast wars Blackarachnia and Silverbolt love story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Silverbolt and Blackarachnia had been together for awhile they loved each other
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia had been together for awhile they loved each other. Silverbolt found some earth precious metals and a diamond. He forged a proposal gift out of it. "Blackarachnia I love and I want to be with you." Silverbolt said.

"Could it be Silverbolt?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said. He showed her the gift.

"Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." she said. Silverbolt put the gift around her neck. "It's beautiful." she told him.

"I made it myself." he told her.

Soon after the Predacons were defeated they headed back to Cybertron. But things were horrible Silverbolt disappeared. Blackarachnia was still wearing the proposal gift.

Blackarachnia was going to bring Silverbolt back when she found out his spark had been put in Jetstorm's body. She got the scanner Rattrap made and lead Jetstorm to organic place. Silverbolt had returned.

She reassured him that everything was alright.

Silverbolt didn't know what to think especially after what Megatron made him do. He still loved her.

Blackarachnia put on the proposal gift in the morning. "You kept it?" she heard. She turned around and saw Silverbolt.

"Yes I did. When I thought I'd never see you again I kept it in this box so I wouldn't lose it in fight with the Vehicons. So I could remember our love. Now that you back I found a reason to wear it again." she said.

"I hope when the menace has passed we can finally wed." Silverbolt said.

"I'd like that." she said.

Finally it was all over. "The menace has passed now we truly can be together dark venom of my heart." Silverbolt said holding in his arms.

"Corny as ever." Blackarachnia said and they were about to kiss.

Afterwards the wedding planning began. "Okay Botanica is handling the flowers." Blackarachnia said.

"Yes and Nightscream and Rattrap are my groomsmen and Cheetor is my best man." Silverbolt said.

"Okay the new Maximal femmes Clearsky and Swingout are the bridesmaids and Downrun is my maid of honor." Blackarachnia said.

"Okay the cake is a white cake." Silverbolt said.

"That is just about everything." Blackarachnia said.

"Yep now we can get the other things for the wedding done." she added.

Now everything was almost ready. It was perfect. The wedding would happen in a couple of days.

Today was the big day. Blackarachnia woke up early and her bridesmaids helped her get ready. Silverbolt wanted to talk to her but Downrun told him he can't see the bride before the wedding starts because it's bad luck.

So Silverbolt got ready. Now he was standing at the altar. He was pretty nervous. Blackarachnia walked down the aisle. She looked like something from a dream. Silverbolt smiled and then took her hand.

The preacher was ready. He talked about their journey about how their love grew. "Silverbolt do you take Blackarachnia as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?" he asked Silverbolt.

Silverbolt felt lump in his throat and swallowed. "I do." he said.

"Blackarachnia do you take Silverbolt as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?" he asked her.

"I do." she said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." he said.

They shared an amazing kiss. Both of them had their rings on. They went down the aisle together. The reception began it was wonderful. "They are perfect for each other." Botanica said.

"Yeah they are sprouts." Rattrap agreed.

They danced together. Then they went off on their honeymoon.

They were so happy. "A whole week to ourselves." Blackarachnia said kissing him.

"I know, I'm so happy about it." Silverbolt said. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too, we are together forever." Blackarachnia said.

"We are going to have a wonderful life together." he said.

"Now let's enjoy our honeymoon." she said.

They came back to their home a week later. "Good to see you guys again." Cheetor said.

"Yeah it's good to see all of you again." Blackarachnia said.

"I just remembered Rattrap and Botanica are engaged." Cheetor said.

"That's wonderful I am so happy for them." Blackarachnia said.

"Yes it is wonderful." Silverbolt said.

"So when are they having their wedding?" Blackarachnia asked.

"They are still planning it but in few months." Cheetor said.

They got a new house. They got everything ready after a couple of weeks they were all moved in.

A few months later they were guests at their friends wedding. They were so happy for their friends Rattrap and Botanica. "They will be so happy together." Blackarachnia said dabbing her eyes.

"Yes they will be I am happy to have you." Silverbolt said.

"I'm happy to have you too." Blackarachnia said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Blackarachnia and Silverbolt had been married for a couple of years. They were pretty happy. They had nice house. But to Blackarachnia it seemed a little empty. There were several empty rooms. most of them were big enough to be bed rooms.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have a child. Silverbolt had a job and she was alone at the house while he was at work and had a lot of free time. So she wanted a child. It would be nice.

She decided to talk to Silverbolt about it.

Silverbolt came home. "Welcome home sweetie." Blackarachnia said.

"It's great to be home." he told her.

They sat down on the couch. "Silverbolt do you think it's about time we start a family?" she asked.

"Start a family?" Silverbolt said.

"Yes wouldn't it be nice to have a son or daughter?" Blackarachnia asked.

Silverbolt thought about it. "It would be nice to be a father." he said. "I think it is a nice a idea." he added.

"Then it's settled." she said.

So later that day. The two of them made love.

It had been a couple of weeks since that night. Silverbolt was at work while Blackarachnia was at home. She had gotten a blood test done to see if she was pregnant. Because she wanted be sure. She hoped she was pregnant.

Then the phone rang. "Hello, speaking. Really? This is wonderful of course I'll set up an appointment. Okay good bye." she said hanging up.

"This is wonderful. Silverbolt is going to be so happy." she said. The doctor told her she was pregnant. This was great news.

Soon Silverbolt came home. Blackarachnia walked up to him. "Welcome home sweetie." she said kissing him.

"It's great to be home my dear." he said.

"I got a call from the doctor and he told me the results." Blackarachnia said.

"Well tell me what are the results?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." Blackarachnia said.

"This is wonderful we are going to have a sparkling." Silverbolt said.

A week later they were at the doctors. Blackarachnia was going to have a check up to she how she and the sparkling were doing. The doctor got out the fetal Doppler. He pressed it against Blackarachnia's lower middle. A small sound was heard. "That is the sparkling's sparkbeat." he told them.

"It's so beautiful." Blackarachnia said.

"I agree." Silverbolt said.

They picked an empty room next to their's to be the nursery. They told their friends the good news. They were very happy for their friends.

Blackarachnia normally woke up with morning sickness. Silverbolt sometimes rubbed her back to provide some comfort. This morning was one of those mornings. Silverbolt handed her a towel so she could wipe her mouth. She took it and wiped it clean.

Silverbolt looked at the time. "I have to go to work." he said.

"I'll see you when you get home." she said hugging him.

After a couple of months things got better. Blackarachnia no longer had morning sickness. But she still had other things to deal with such as mood swings and cravings.

Silverbolt decided to be with Blackarachnia as much as possible after all he was about to be a father. Being the loving husband he was he sometimes got Blackarachnia her snacks.

Today was another check up. The doctor took a look. "Both you and the sparkling are doing just fine." he said. The ultrasound looked great.

Now that Blackarachnia was four months pregnant and was start to show a little. "So legs, is boy or a girl?" Rattrap asked.

"Oh we don't know yet." Blackarachnia said. "I think it's a boy," she said.

"While I think it's a girl." Silverbolt said. "If it is a girl she'll be as beautiful as you." he told her.

"If it is a boy I bet he'll be as handsome and brave as you." she told him.

Blackarachnia sometimes felt the fluttering movements of the sparkling. Today was different now 5 months pregnant she felt something while she was reading a book. It was a kick! The sparkling just kicked.

"Silverbolt," She called.

"Yes is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong," She said and then took his hand and placed it on her middle.

Silverbolt felt a little kick. "The sparkling is kicking." he said.

"Yes it is. It kicked me for the first time not that long ago." she told him.

"That is wonderful, I can't wait to meet our child." Silverbolt said.

The months had passed. Now Blackarachnia was seven months pregnant. Blackarachnia made a beautiful blanket for the child. It was soft and had a yellow star on it. The baby shower was wonderful.

"So you guys are going to let it be a surprise?" Nightscream asked.

"Yes Nightscream we are." Blackarachnia said.

"Well I can't wait to met him or her." Rattrap said. "I wonder if it will be a bird or a spider." Rattrap said.

"Who knows could be a fuzor a combination of a spider and a bird." Cheetor said.

"Yes that would be very unique." Silverbolt said.

"Yes maybe someday Rattrap and I will have children of our own." Botanica said.

"Yeah sprouts some day we just might." Rattrap said.

After a couple of months Blackarachnia was nine months pregnant. The sparkling would be here any day now. Silverbolt stayed at home with her sometimes. He kept her calm and comfortable. It was February and very cold. Blackarachnia preferred to stay inside were it was warm. In a couple of days it will be Valentines day.

Silverbolt had something specail planned for Valentines day. He was going to take Blackarachnia to nice dinner. Pregnancy friendly of course since the sparkling wouldn't come for another two weeks.

Then Valentines day came. Blackarachnia woke up to flowers. "Happy Valentines day dark poison of my heart." Silverbolt said.

"Happy Valentines day to you too my love." She said. She made a face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes the sparkling just kicked rather hard." she said.

"If you are sure." he said.

Blackarachnia was making cybertronian pancakes in the shape of hearts for breakfast. Just the she dropped the plate and groaned. Silverbolt ran to her. "It's time." she said.

"Time?! Oh my we have to get you to the hospital." Silverbolt said. He grabbed the bag. "The car seat is all set up." he told her.

They got in the vehicle. Silverbolt drove as fast as he could. A cop saw them and pulled them over. "What is going on?' he asked Silverbolt.

"My wife is about to have our sparkling." Silverbolt said.

Blackarachnia nodded quickly.

"Okay we'll get you to the hospital." he told them. The officer escorted them their.

Blackarachnia and Silverbolt went into the hospital. "Thank you officer." Silverbolt said.

"No problem," he told him and left.

Blackarachnia was whisked away in a wheelchair. Silverbolt ran along side to keep up.

Now in a hospital room everything was ready. Blackarachnia was lying in bed. "Hello Blackarachnia so it's time." the doctor said.

"The contractions are 8 minutes apart." she said.

"Okay looks like you are at 22% so it will be a while." the doctor said.

After a couple of hours Blackarachia's transmission fluids broke. The contractions were getting stronger.

The doctor came back a while later. "Wow 85% dilation this sparkling doesn't want to wait." the doctor said.

The doctor and the nurses were getting things ready. "Okay 98% this is a quick first labor." the doctor said.

At 1:00 pm everything was ready. "Okay Blackarachnia are you ready?" the doctor asked.

Blackarachnia took a deep breath and squeezed Silverbolt's hand. "Yes," she said.

"Okay ready and push!" the doctor said.

Blackarachnia cried out and squeezed Silverbolt's hand tight. Silverbolt was surprised by Blackarachnia's grip. It was pretty strong.

The doctor told Blackarachnia to push again. Blackarachnia closed her optics and squeezed Silverbolt's hand real tight. Silverbolt rubbed her shoulder to provide so comfort.

Then a sparkling cry was heard. "It's a girl!" the doctor said. After giving the child a check up he could see this was healthy baby. He hand her to Blackarachnia.

"Silverbolt she's perfect." Blackarachnia said.

"Yes she is." he said.

"Look she has legs and wings." Blackarachnia said.

"She's a fuzor." Silverbolt said. "She looks like a she could dance in the sky with amazing grace." Silverbolt said.

"Skygrace that will be her name." Blackarachnia said.

"Skygrace I love it." he said.

The other Maximals came to see them. Silverbolt called them. They were amazed.

"What is her name?" Nightscream asked.

"Skygrace." Blackarachnia said.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." Cheetor said.

"Thanks," Blackarachnia said.

"Cute little thing." Rattrap said.

"Yes she is she will grow up to be beautiful." Botanica said.

"Yes she will." Silverbolt said.

Afterwards everyone left. Silverbolt had a beautiful daughter born on Valentine's day so she was his little Valentine.

To be continued.


End file.
